Wireless devices are a ubiquitous part of every user's daily life. Through either a cell phone, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) capable laptop, or wireless enabled Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a user may be wirelessly connected to a wireless network continually. However, the user rarely remains fixed in location. The user continually moves about the network. As the user moves about the network, his or her device may require manual reconfiguration with every network change in the worst case, or the user may experience a momentary loss of connection as the device reconfigures itself in the best case. In the latter situation, if the user is using services requiring high Quality of Service (QoS), the user will experience a less than pleasing user experience.